Fall from Grace
by Mishee
Summary: By sacrificing himself in his own satellite, Mr. Winner hoped to bring peace. Instead, he shattered the spirit of his only son and forever changed the way he viewed his world. Can a young doctor save Quatre from his fall from grace...before it's too late?
1. Mysterious Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes only, both for me and the readers. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this ditty a long time ago, somewhere around December of 2000. The story basically takes place during the short time between Mr. Winner's death and Quatre's (temporary) loss of sanity… oops ^_^;; I never finished it, although I think I can if something motivates me to. E-mail me: kibonoko@yahoo.com. Thanks.

Fall From Grace By: Ki-chan 

**( I )**

_Mysterious Star_

          "We have incoming."

            Brad Karian, the young OZ lieutenant, muttered under his breath, staring closely at the monitor in front of him. 

            "What? Who is it?" Mea Somers came running, clipboard in hand, her eyes puzzled and suspicious. She stared at the dot in the radar that was moving quickly toward them. "_What is it?"_

            Brad typed a few commands on the keyboard in front of him, then shook his head. "I don't know…It refuses to identify itself."

            Mea looked again at the monitor, then started for the exit.

            "Hey!" Brad turned from his seat. "Dr. Somers! Where are you going?"

            "I'm just going to check out what that _thing is," she called out, not bothering to turn around. This alarmed Brad._

            "What?!" He jumped to his feet. "Mea! Mea, come back!" But she had already disappeared into the hall.

*  *  *  *  *  *

            "Unidentified object heading toward colonial base 96-3, sector H at approximately 116.3 miles per hour," an OZ officer dictated to Lady Une. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes narrowing into a thoughtful scowl.

            "Has it identified itself?" she asked.

            "No, colonel. It's refusing to answer and has seemed to block all our communication."

            Lady Une frowned. "Send in a squadron unit," she ordered. "I want that thing identified!"

            "I'll go." A quiet voice suddenly cut through the air. Lady Une turned around sharply to see no other than Trowa Barton, dressed in full OZ uniform, hands crossed across his chest and leaning against the wall. "That is…" He turned to look at her straight in the eye. "…if you want me to."

            Lady Une frowned again, then narrowed her eyes at him. After thinking to herself for a few seconds, she gave a curt nod toward him.

            "You may. Will you be planning to bring the Vayeate with you?"

            Trowa nodded, his face expressionless. "Yes, as well as the Mercurious. I'm sure that Heero Yuy would be obliged to pilot it."

            "Not the Gundam pilot!" objected the same OZ officer, standing up, fists clenched. "How can you trust him with the Vayeate? What if he—,"

            "Captain." Lady Une's voice was icy as she turned to him with a scowl. "Do not question my orders." This quieted the captain, but he couldn't help but glare at Trowa, who hadn't moved a single muscle throughout the whole conversation. Lady Une turned back to him and nodded again.

            "All right, Mr. Barton. You mission will be, then, to identify the object heading toward that colony. If it threatens to harm the colony in any way, shoot it down. Otherwise, I want it brought here to me safe and intact, and all any people _in it, alive and unharmed." She looked up sharply at Trowa. "Do you understand me, Mr. Barton?"_

            Trowa nodded, then saluted. She nodded at him. "Come back with a report as soon as you can."

            "I will." Trowa gave one more glance at the monitor, then did an about-face and disappeared into the elevator.

---------------

**FAQ**

_Who the hell is Mea?_ --- Oops. I guess I forgot to explain. When two officers find an unconscious Quatre inside the floating ship, they take him immediately to the nearest hospital ship. Dr. Mea Somers was at duty at this time, and she took the pilot under her care. Before Quatre awoke, Dr. Winner (Quatre's older sister) relieved Mea and took it from there. More happens, but that's another fanfic for you to read ( one that I haven't written yet -_-;; )


	2. Heart Lost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Gundam Wing…gosh, darn it!

**( II )**

Heart Lost 

Mea pressed her hands to the viewing portal as she squinted into the dark void of space. The thing, whatever it was, was still quite a ways out, but she could see that it was making its way rapidly toward them. 

            "Who could it be?" she muttered under her breath, clenching her fists in growing frustration.

            "Dr. Somers?" Brad's voice suddenly echoed from the communications system. Mea raised her wrist to reveal her wrist pager. She pressed the buttons to activate it.

            "Yes Brad?"

            "Good, you're still here." Brad's voice sounded relieved. "We have a message from Fortress Barge. Colonel Lady Une wishes us to prepare for a possible incoming attack from an unidentified ship."

            Mea gave a short sigh. "Did she tell us something we _don't already know?"_

            "No, Doctor. But she does tells us to keep our lined open for any more orders."

            Mea sighed again. "Okay. Do as she wishes, Brad…Mea out." She deactivated the pager, then squinted again at the ship at the distance, not looking like a giant meteor heading right for them.

            "I wonder if it could be…" her voice trailed off and shook her head. No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But, then again, she couldn't help but wonder…

            Ever since receiving the news of the death of Mr. Winner, she hadn't heard from Quatre since. This had worried her. Of course, she was relieved when Iria came back from the disaster, but she had been heavily injured and hurt from the incident, and she wouldn't tell Mea very much about her brother except that he was going to be okay and to stop worrying. The problem was that Mea _couldn't stop worrying._

            "Worrying about my little brother again, I see." A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around to see Iria Winner leaning heavily against the doorframe, her hair mussed and face tired. However, her eyes were gentle and sad as she looked at the young doctor. Mea quickly ran to her.

            "Iria, what are you doing here? You're still very weak. You should be in bed."

            Iria glanced at her tiredly. "I'm okay. Really. Besides, you didn't think that you could hide the news about _that to me." She gestured toward the mysterious ship. Mea smiled faintly and pushed a strand of hair away from her hair, glancing sorrowfully at her feet. Iria gently pushed her chin up to meet her eyes, giving her an even look._

            "If you're worrying about Quatre, then stop it. He'll be fine."

            Mea turned away, not meeting Iria's eyes. 

            "Maybe so, Iria," she finally said in a soft voice. "But I don't think he will be." She paused. "You may be his older sister…but you don't know his heart. Right now, he has no heart." She paused again, choosing her words carefully. Then, she whispered, "He lost it after his father died." She then ducked her head, afraid that Iria might be mad at her. But Iria only gave her a puzzled smile and asked, "How do you know?"

            "I know," Mea replied after a thoughtful silence, "Because…because he was exactly like me after _my parents died." She turned back to press her nose against the portal. She squinted sadly at the incoming meteor. "He must feel as if the whole universe had turned against him…I just hope there's someone out there who can bring his heart back to him."_

            Mea suddenly gave a start as Iria wrapped her around in a warm embrace.

            "Oh, Mea…" she choked, beginning to cry into her shoulder. Mea softened and held her for awhile, hoping to comfort her. Above them, the meteor grew closer and closer…


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer:** Well, if you want to look at it logically, if I _did_ own Gundam Wing, what the he**'d be I be putting this 'Disclaimer' up for? 

**( III )**

Attack 

"What?!" Brad exclaimed at the microphone. He stood up.

            "I _said," Lady Une's voice spoke from the speaker, "Evacuate all patients from the colony, now!!"_

            "But colonel Lady Une!" he protested. "We simply have too many patients. And some of them are too injured to have us move them at all!"

            "Do whatever is necessary, lieutenant, but get them out of there! We have received word that…" Static suddenly crackled through the intermission. "…that the incoming ship…is a Gundam…with intent to cause… considerable damage…You…now…" Lady Une's voice suddenly became drowned in static.

            "Lady Une?" Brad hurriedly tried to regain the connection. "Lady Une? Lady Une!"

            "Brad?" Mea suddenly appeared at his side. "Brad, what's wrong? Have you identified the ship yet?"

            "We've lost all connection to Fortress Barge. It seems like that Gundam is the cause of it!"

            "A _Gundam?" Mea's eyes grew large. Brad nodded._

            "Yes. We have orders to evacuated all staff and patients from the colony and hospital as soon as we can."

            "That's impossible!" Now Mea was angry. "We can't move such a large amount of people in such short notice! And what about our patients in critical condition? They might die just from the shock of moving them!"

            "I understand that, but I have a feeling that if we don't evacuate soon, those patients in critical condition won't be the only ones to die."

            A sudden explosion rocked through the building. Brad fell to the floor and Mea was thrown backward, but managed to steady herself from slamming into the wall. Frightened, panicked screams echoed from the nearby hall and everything blinked red. When the shaking finally stopped, Mea brought herself shakily back to her feet. 

            "Is everyone alright?"

            Brad braced himself against the control panel to bring himself back to his feet. "I'm okay," he whispered hoarsely. Similar echoes were heard as the other officers tried to stand up.

            "What was that?" Mea asked aloud. 

            "The Gundam has fired a warning shot at us," Brad replied grimly, typing furiously at his keyboard as images and words flashed on the monitor.

            "And the patients? Are they—,"

            "They're fine, from the looks at it. A little shook up, but fine. No considerable damage to the hospital buildings…_yet."_

            Mea looked relieved, but inside, she was seething in anger. 'I thought the Gudams were made to _protect the colonies,' she thought. 'Who is that jerk of a pilot, anyway? Firing at us when he obviously knows that there are innocent people here!'_

            Another explosion rocked the building and they were once again thrown to the ground. Brad was the first to stand.

            "Send in our fighter units!" he yelled into the speaker. "And start the evacuation!" He pressed another button. "All units, report your damages!"

            A flurry of voice immediately rushed in through the transmission.

            "Sir," one officer said hurriedly. "Hanger A in sector 19 has been destroyed. Hangers D and E report minor damages."

            "Fighter Units have been sent out," another voice announced. "Battle is taking place just outside sector 14-A."

            "Any chance for pictures?" Brad asked. 

            "We're trying, sir. We'll upload the images to you in a few seconds."

            Brad nodded, then turned to Mea. "Dr. Somers, you should be helping with the evacuation."

            "But--," Mea began. Another explosion was heard, more violent than the previous ones. A panicked voice sounded from the speakers.

            "Sir! Hangers D and E are destroyed! Hangers B and C are currently being attacked and—AUUUGHHH!" the transmission was suddenly cut off. Mea and the others heard the sure sound of laser fire before the line ended. Brad's face tightened. Pushing another button, he demanded a report from all sectors. All affirmed the previous report.

            "Have all our units gone?" Brad demanded as another explosion rocked the colony.

            "Affirmative, sir! Almost a fourth of them are already destroyed, though. I don't think we can hold much more of this!"

            "Damn it!" Brad cursed, throwing down the microphone angrily. He stabbed a finger at the general communications system viciously. "Whoever you are," he yelled, "Identify yourself right now! Who the _hell are you?!"_

            Static crackled ominously through the connection, then cleared. An icy voice was suddenly heard through the speakers.

            "My name is of no importance, because after I'm finished with you, there'll be nobody left here alive to even remember it."

            Mea's head snapped up. She _knew that voice._

            "What do you mean?" Brad demanded. "Stop firing at us! We have patients and civilians here! Hello? Answer me!! _Damn it!" Brad slammed his fist on the panel. Mea shook her head, trying to clear herself from the shock. Then, without thinking, she rushed out of the room. Brad turned sharply._

            "Mea? Mea! Do you know who it is? Mea! Come back here!"


	4. Enemies

**Disclaimer: **Nope…I don't own Gundam Wing…not yet…

**( IV )**

Enemies 

When he first caught sight of the red dot on his radar screen representing the colony, he felt nothing at all as he veered away from his original course and charged for the helpless colony. He didn't feel anything either as, growing nearer, he charged his beam cannon and opened fire at the first hangar he saw. He seemed to be in a haze; a crazed, fuzzy haze. He didn't feel anything, nothing at all. All he could think about was his father and how much he had tried to bring peace to his home through his pacifistic ways and ideals. And then, he also thought about himself, how he had strayed away from the path that had been so carefully prepared for him as heir to the powerful and rich Winner family.

            And then he saw the fire, the huge explosion, as all the ideals and dreams of pacifism and peace were annihilated in one single blast from the beam cannons of the colony. He heard the laughter, the mocking laughter, of the colonials, the very people he was commissioned to protect. And he felt the happy smiles of those same ignorant people, thinking they had killed a tyrant. It was a lie! All of it was a lie! And now, the very people he was supposed to protect and support, the very people who made his job an existence, had taken away the very person he had always looked up to all his life; his _father._

            'Who are my enemies?' he thought helplessly as he fired into another hangar, destroying it into a million pieces with a single shot from his beam cannon. His radar beeped and he immediately aimed for the group of Mobile Suits heading toward him at breakneck speed, guns poised and ready. Who _were his enemies? The ones who had taken away his father? The ones who had hurt the colonies in the first place? Who?_

            "Auuurrghhh!" he half screamed, half choked as he attacked the mobile suits in a frenzy, destroying each one. He didn't seem to notice the terrified screams of the men he killed. In fact, he laughed at their dying cries, the scream of his dead father still ringing in his own ears. He laughed a long, hollow laugh that seemed to echo around him. He laughed again as he opened fire on yet another group of Mobile Suits. 

Then, he brightened. Suddenly, he knew. All of them were his enemies! Yeah, that _must be it! He screamed as he activated his laser sword and plunged it deep into the enemy Mobile Suit. Withdrawing, he started laughing again. Yes, all of them were his enemies…and he was going to kill them all, every last one of them…_


	5. Strange Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing. 'nuff said.

**( V )**

Strange Reunion 

"How much time till we get there?" Trowa's quiet voice filtered through Heero's earphones. Without saying a word, Heero pressed a few buttons. Numbers and figures immediately scrolled up through the screen. Heero read through them quickly, then replied, "With the speed we're going at and the distance, we should be arriving there in about five minutes."

            Trowa frowned slightly as he stared at the monitor before him.

            "By the time we get there, there may be no colony left to defend," he murmured under his breath. Heero didn't reply back to him. Giving a very small sigh, Trowa turned to face the monitor again, his eyes showing the slightest hint of worry. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this mission…

 ****

***  *  *  *  *  ***

            With a single thrust of his laser gun, he destroyed the three Mobile Suits in front of him. The three burst into a giant explosion and he lost himself in the clouds of smoke that billowed from the burning masses. He then glanced at his radar screen, breathing heavily. There was not a single dot left on his screen signifying any more of the enemy mobile suits. He had destroyed them all. Grinning to himself, he waited for the smoke to clear, then gave a start as a new dot on the radar started blinking furiously. 

            'Another enemy,' he murmured half to himself, reactivating the beam sword. The smoke began to clear away, and when he could finally see through the monitor, he was able to make out a single unmoving white Taurus Mobile Suit, floating helplessly in front of the colony. He tensed and prepared to launch himself in attack toward the Taurus, but the Taurus didn't move.

            He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

            "Who are you?" he called out through the communications system. "Identify yourself."

            The Taurus didn't move, but a young, feminine voice filtered through the speakers, surprising him.

            "My name is Mea Somers," she spoke, her tone firm. She looked up at him evenly from her screen, her brown eyes serious. "And I'm not moving away from this colony."


End file.
